Operación FLASHBACK
by nigel numbuh 1
Summary: F.uturo hace L.idiar a A.migos que S.ecretamente H.ablan de B.uenos recuerdos A.ntes de C.onocerse en K.ND


Archivo # 3-XT769

Sección 3

Operación: F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K.

F.uturo-hace

L.idiar-a

A.migos-que

S.ecretamente

H.ablan-de

B.uenos-recuerdos

A.ntes-de

C.onocerse-en

K.ND

1: Fue un 15 de Noviembre, lo recuerdo porque el 15 es el día de su cumpleaños y Noviembre el mes del mío.

Acababa de cumplir los 8 años y lo de la mudanza simplemente me importó poco. En aquella época lo único que me interesaba era jugar, tener un par de amigos y suficientes dulces y Soda.

La casa era grande, no tan grande como la que teníamos en Inglaterra pero lo suficiente grande como para no quejarme.

Lo primero que hice fue revisarla y me di cuenta de que mi habitación era pequeña, sin embargo, noté que había un enorme árbol en medio de ella donde había una casa del árbol empezada.

Nos instalamos y yo tuve que empezar a ir a la escuela ya que era noviembre.

Iba a segundo grado y el primer día que la maestra me presentó y dije mi nombre casi todos se burlaron de mi, bueno no todos, Hoagie no lo hizo… cuando me senté en mi mesa se presentó:

-Hola soy Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr.-me dijo.

-Hola yo soy Nigel Uno, es un gusto conocerte Hoagie-dije, un poco asustado.

-Me gusta tu acento, es extraño pero super…¿Tienes planes para después de clases?-preguntó.

-Pues, no lo creo-respondí, aún sin salir de mi asombro-¿Me estás invitando a salir?-le pregunté.

-No…-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto malévola.

-disculpa entonces-respondí-creo que entendí mal.-le dije y él rápidamente me respondió:

-por supuesto que entendiste mal, no te estoy invitando a salir, sino que iré a tu casa… quiero saber donde vives… ¿Qué crees eh?-me decía mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro y la maestra se acercaba a nosotros para recordarnos que había un receso luego de la clase.

En fin, después de que comí con Hoagie en el receso y me contó un poco acerca de él, me di cuenta de que le apasionaban los aviones, que vivía con su madre, su abuela y su hermanito y que tenía un perro.

Luego de la escuela nos dirigimos a casa y en el trayecto Hoagie me enseñó su casa, (una casa un poco más pequeña que la mía) situada en el mismo vecindario, y me invitó a conocer a una amiga suya, era una chica de Japón, vivía muy cerca también.

Era la hija de la jefa de la madre de Hoagie.

Bueno, llegamos a la puerta y mi nuevo amigo tocó; nadie respondió, movió su mano para tocar de nuevo y de pronto sentimos la presencia de alguien detrás de nosotros, nos dimos la vuelta asustados y me asusté aún más de ver la belleza de aquella chica que miraba a Hoagie de una manera muy peculiar y como casi siempre Hoagie interrumpió:

-Hola Kuki, ¿Cómo te va?. Este es mi amigo Nigel.

-Hola Hoagie, ¿Cómo te va a ti? A mi me va bien. ¿Quieres pasar a jugar?.- dijo ignorándome completamente.

-No- dijo Hoagie- es que, iré a ver la casa de mi amigo.

-Ok, nos vemos luego Hoagie. Adios!- dijo, abriendo la puerta y sonriendo mientras entraba.

-Nos vemos- respondió Hoagie despidiéndose con la mano mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Hubo un pequeño silencio, Hoagie suspiró y dijo:

-Ella es Kuki, va a otra sección.

-Es de Asia, por lo visto y por su acento me atrevería a decir que es de China o Japón.- le dije.

-Pues si, es japonesa y tiene 7 años, pero ya no tarda en cumplir los 8.

-Yo acabo de cumplir 8 hace algunos días.

-Yo tengo 9 ¡Vamos! No pienso quedarme aquí parado todo el día.- dicho esto comenzó a correr y yo sin perder un solo segundo lo seguí. Descansamos al llegar a la esquina y luego caminamos hasta llegar a mi casa.

- wow… ¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó.

-sí.- respondí con una voz medio quebrada y perdida.

-Cuando me dijiste que vivías por aquí, me imaginé que vivías en una de las casas de por allá- dijo señalando unas casas que apenas y pueden llamárseles casas.- Esta casa es enorme- siguió diciendo.

-Para mí es un poco pequeña-dije-pero creo que podré acostumbrarme.

-Wow. Me muero por entrar y ver como es por dentro-No tardó en decir.

Entramos y Hoagie se fue directo a la cocina sin titubear y como si fuera un viejo amigo corrió al refrigerador lo abrió y tomó algún que otro bocadillo, no sin antes preguntar donde guardaba mi madre los vasos para tomar jugo de naranja.

Cuando hubo acabado sus aperitivos, ( me veo forzado a llamarlos aperitivos porqué si eso no fuera poco se quedó a cenar ). Nos dirigimos a mi habitación y comenzó a revisar lo que tenía en las cajas ( aún sin vaciar ) lo cual tomó una media hora, luego nos dirigimos al patio y cuando vió el árbol dijo:

-Amigo, tenemos que terminar ésa casa del árbol.

-Claro- respondí, sin saber a que se refería realmente, ya que ni lo conocía, por lo tanto no sabía si lo decía en serio.

Jugamos un rato y mi madre preparó la cena. No recuerdo exactamente que fue pero si no me equivoco fue pescado, no importa que haya sido lo que si no olvidé fue que Hoagie arrasó con lo que mi madre había preparado y se despidió sin más nada, de mis padres y de mí y prometió volver al día siguiente. Luego de tener una plática muy "amena" con mis padres fui a mi habitación y comencé a pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día, analicé todo desde cuando conocí a Hoagie y me presentó a Kuki, y me di cuenta de algo, algo que después me sirvió de mucho, y ese algo era mi personalidad. Debía cambiar mi personalidad. Empecé a examinar todas las personalidades posibles y me di cuenta que no quería que me dieran órdenes, esa fue una de mis primeras noches sin dormir.

Al día siguiente, me alisté para ir a la escuela y me encontré con Hoagie en la parada del bus escolar, estaba comiendo un chili-dog, para variar.

-Hola Nigel ¿quieres?

-No gracias, no tengo mucha hambre.

-Parece que no comes mucho o…no te gustan los chili-dogs o…

-Simplemente no tengo hambre, gracias.

-bueno…mejor, más para mi-respondió.

Luego llegó el bus, nos subimos y buscamos un asiento atrás, nos sentamos y no hablamos en el trayecto a la escuela, cuando llegamos pasamos por el kindergarten y habían unos niños jugando quemado, entre ellos había un niño más alto que el resto que, cuando pasamos se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola gordo-dijo.

-Hola Wally, ¿Cómo estás, mira este es mi nuevo amigo, se llama Nigel-dijo Hoagie.

-Hola me llamo Wallabee.

-Es un placer conocerte. ¿Vas a Kinder?

-¿Qué?- dijo subiéndose las mangas de la camisa y tomando un balón-¿Te estás burlando de mi?

-calmados-interrumpió Hoagie- casi es hora de entrar a nuestra clase, nos vemos en la clase de sociales Wally.

-Claro,nos vemos Hoagie.-dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta, y le tiraba una pelota a un niño pequeño, tomaba su bolsón y se dirigía a su clase.

-Tenemos matemáticas juntos. ¿Verdad?- interrumpió

-Eso creo-dije.

-Ven, sígueme-lo seguí al salón y en la puerta estaba Kuki.

-¡Hola Hoagie!-dijo-¿Serás mi pareja para matemáticas, verdad?

-Hola Kuki, por supuesto que sí.

-Vamos, tomemos esa mesa-dijo, y me dejaron solo en la entrada.

Todos buscaban pareja y al final solo quedó una chica (si es que se le puede llamar chica), ya la conocía, había vivido un par de años en Inglaterra y habíamos ido juntos al kinder y parecía que de nuevo nuestros destinos se habían cruzado.

Habíamos sido buenos amigos…bueno…no muy buenos amigos que se diga pero igual, el trabajo era en equipo y éramos los únicos sin pareja así que, no quedaba más que:

-¿Tienes pareja?-pregunté.

-¿qué te parece?

-pues supongo que… tú sabes.

-¿Eres bueno en matemáticas?-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Un poco-dije sentándome a su lado.

-Más te vale que seas bueno -dijo dándome unos ejercicios de sumas.

Los tomé y empecé a resolverlos.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o qué? Es trabajo en pareja.

-Yo no haré nada, pero si solo quieres hacer la mitad no me importa después de todo es tu nota.

-¿Y qué no es la tuya también?

-Míralo de este modo, o lo haces y no te molesta nadie, o no lo haces y te las ves con ese niño que está allá –dijo señalando a un niño demasiado grande como para estar en segundo grado.

-Ok-dije-pero no te enfades-suspiré y seguí resolviendolos.

Al terminar de resolver los ejercicios, los entregué a la maestra y volví a mi asiento.

Me recosté en la mesa y una chica me tiró un papel que decía:

"Nigel:

Busca a una niña llamada Abigail Lincoln y dile que te dé el paquete, el código es 13-50325-405321-0-01.

Te estará esperando en la entrada del baño de las niñas en la hora del receso.

Dame el paquete mañana, en este mismo salón.

MJ"

La chica se dio la vuelta y siguió trabajando y yo esperé la hora del receso.

Cuando sonó el timbre, corrí al baño de las niñas y de él salieron 5 niños a los cuales llamaban los Encantadores niños de la otra cuadra y me dijeron:

-Lindo cabello, Nigel, jajajajaja- siguieron riendo hasta que desaparecieron por el pasillo. Luego una niña apareció en la puerta era morena y tenía lindos ojos y me dijo:

-disculpa pero este es el baño de las niñas.

-busco a Abigail Lincoln-le dije

-Yo soy Abby, ¿Qué traes?-me dijo.

-Vengo por un paquete-le dije- y el código es 13-50325-405321-0-01. ¿Lo tienes?

-mmmm…sí…aquí está, dale esto a MJ y más te vale que ni veas lo que hay dentro.

-no te preocupes-respondí-todo está bajo control.

Tomé el paquete y corrí a mi casillero cuando los Encantadores niños de la otra cuadra pusieron su pie para que cayera y botara el paquete.

Tomaron el paquete y dijeron:

-ahora ya tenemos el paquete y al chico….

Luego me tiraron al suelo me amarraron y me llevaron con ellos.

-Falló…no creo que sea bueno para nosotros Cree…tomaron el paquete muy fácilmente.

-¡Abigail! ¡Ayúdame!- grite mientras pude pues luego quedé inconciente mientras era secuestrado por los Encantadores niños de la otra cuadra y lo último que recuerdo antes de eso era Abigail caminando a su salón dejándome atrás.


End file.
